A Special Gift
by CrazyPsychopathicRabbit
Summary: AU It's always a great challenge for Tsuna to find the perfect present for her boyfriend. Hopefully, he will like this one too.


CPR/KM: A Christmas present for my kohai! I hope you like it, Nicka~!  
>Lilly: How nice of you!<br>Tsunayoshi: Why always me? 

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, sadly...

**Summary:** It's always a great challenge for Tsuna to find the perfect present for her boyfriend. Hopefully, he will like this one too.

**Warnings:** AU, Gender-Bender, Mentions of Sex, OOCness

**Pairings:** 18Fem!27

_**A Special Gift**_

_**~ Night time at the Sawada residence...**_

It was a very calm and silent night in the Sawada household, yet one of the inhabitants could not sleep. Said person was none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi who had been wrecking her brain for a suitable gift for her boyfriend of two years. It was a day, well more like night, before Christmas and the girl had yet to find a gift, or get an idea as to what she could give to her boyfriend at all for that matter. It was something which was pretty embarrassing in itself to her and it did not help that Reborn was always rubbing this little fact under her nose. But to her defence, it was not very easy to find a gift for one Hibari Kyoya, even though you have known him for years and were two years dating him. It was always such a great challenge to think of a suitable gift for him.

The hardest part about it all was to even get one which was even liked by the scary Perfect. It was harder than it sounded like because there was not very much that Hibari liked. The few things that Tsuna did know that he liked did not really help her because Hibari either had those things already or Tsuna had already gifted him with those. So, what was left to do for her then? Giving up was not an option for her because she had already managed for two years to always find the right gift and she was not about to give up!

"Uwaa~! What am I supposed to do?" Tsuna asked herself while grabbing and pulling at her long plait of caramel coloured hair. "This is even harder than his last presents!"

A whine escaped her lips and she puffed her cheeks out. Maybe she really should give up already and take the punishment like a man, erhm woman when she told Hibari she had no present for him. It would certainly spare her with a headache, like the one she was slowly getting now.

"Urgh! I give up! I just try tomorrow something," Tsuna said with one last tug at her plait.

Letting her body fall back onto her bed while taking a hold of her blanket, Tsuna raised it to cover herself up to her head. Closing her eyes and turning around a little, she soon found a good spot and position to sleep in.

_**~ Time skip, Christmas day...**_

Tsuna was walking down the streets of Namimori in the direction of Hibari's house while trying to suppress the tiny shivers that wracked her body. Sure, she was clad in a heavy winter coat and was wearing a scarf, mittens and a cap, yet those did not much to hold the cold out. Well, it was no real surprise too. She was after all under this dressed differently than she normally was. A heavy blush was painting her cheeks and one did not know whether it was from the cold or from something other. _`I can't believe I am going to do this! I hope Kyoya appreciates this or else!_´ Tsuna thought moodily while keeping walking.

Having finally reached her destination, Tsuna didn't bother to waste any time longer outside than it was necessary for her and knocked, loudly at that. She knew for Hibari's love of sleeping in when he had the time. Well, she was actually the only one that knew this little secret of him. After all, no one was actually supposed to know that the scary Perfect of Namimori loved it to sleep in. He had a reputation to hold up with him being nothing other but scary, punctual and very easy to anger person.

_**CRASH**_

A snort escaped Tsuna when she heard something break on the other side of the door and she was asking herself just what had been broken this time. Surely, Hibari could not be in such a bad mood after being woken up like that, right? _`But then again, it does serve him right. Why does he have to be such a hard nut when it comes to choosing and buying gifts for him_,´ grumbled Tsuna mentally to herself. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the door in front of her opened.

"Good morning, Kyoya," Tsuna said cheerfully with a smile.

"Hn," was the grunted greeting.

Oh yes, Hibari certainly was very sour about the fact that he had been woken up this early in the morning. Add to the fact that Tsuna was way to cheerfully for Hibari's taste this early in the morning and you have one moody Hibari Kyoya. A giggle escaped Tsuna's lips when she saw in which state Hibari was in. His eyes were half lidded and still a bit glazed over while his hair looked like Hibird had build a nest in it. _`Cute_,´ Tsuna squealed out in her thoughts.

"Can I come in? It is getting cold out here," Hibari stepped to the side as answer to let Tsuna in. "Thanks."

"Hn."

Tsuna rolled her eyes at the way Hibari was so talkative this morning. Although, when was he ever? Closing the door, Hibari turned his attention to his girlfriend and watched on how she began to undress herself from the heavy winter coat and her boots. He let out a yawn and was about to leave Tsuna alone to get dressed into something more warmer when he saw just what she was wearing under her coat.

"Wao..."

Tsuna glanced at Hibari and had to snicker at the wide eyes of him. Was he really that shocked with the way she was dressed?

"Kyoya...?"

Hibari was still staring at Tsuna who was dressed in a red Santa Claus mini-dress and was trying to get his brain back to work. But somehow his brain refused to work with the way Tsuna looked so adorable in that dress. _`... DANGER! DANGER! CUTENESS OVERLOAD!_´ was running through his mind, yet that warning had come a bit too late in. _`RESTART! BRAIN OVERLOAD! SERVERS CRASHES IN 3... 2... 1...!_´

"Ah, don't you like your present, Kyoya?" Tsuna asked innocently with wide doe-like amber eyes.

"...Pre... sent?"

"Hai," a nod with a smile. "I was thinking about it for weeks! Don't you like it?"

At those words, Hibari's brain had decided to work again and he snapped out of his trance before he narrowed his eyes at the smiling girl in front of him. _`Present, eh?_´ a predatory smirk was settling onto his lips and all sleepiness had left his brain. Now, this was something he could work with.

"Kyoya, why are you smirking like that?" Tsuna asked nervously while backing away from the Carnivore in front of her.

"Ah, nothing you have to worry about, Tsunayoshi," the way he said her name let goose bumps raise up on her skin. "You are my present after all, eh?"

"Uh-uhu, sure," with that said Tsuna turned on her heels and made a run for it.

She did not want to stay around and try to find out what Hibari meant with his words and the look he had given her. But knowing her luck, Tsuna knew that she was going to be caught, sooner or later. But she would not go down without a fight, ehrm run. No matter how many smouldering looks Hibari gave her.

"HEEE!"

"I always did love a good chase before the main dish," with a dark chuckle, Hibari went after his running present.

"HEE! Pervert!" Tsuna's yell was heard which was only met with a chuckle.

_**~ Time skip, late into the evening...**_

Lying exhausted under a thick comforter in her boyfriend's bed, Tsuna was snuggled up to Hibari. Her head was lying on his chest while Hibari's fingers were lazily playing with her hair which had come out of its usual plait. Her red dress was lying somewhere forgotten in the house same as her underwear which had left Tsuna at the mercy of Hibari. Said person had enjoyed his Christmas present immensely and was having a tight hold with arm on Tsuna's waist, daring her to move. But Tsuna was way too comfortable to even think about moving, let alone having the needed strength to do so.

Hibari really had some stamina on him, especially when it came to play '_**Catch Tsuna for some fun**_'. A game which Hibari had mastered and loved to play every chance he got. A yawn escaped Tsuna's lips and she snuggled more up to Hibari who let her do as she pleased.

"Nee, Kyoya...?" Tsuna asked with a tired voice.

"Hn...?"

"Merry Christmas, I hope you liked your present," Tsuna was near sleep and ready for it too, you could hear it in her voice.

"Hn, I can't wait for Easter," was the only thing Hibari said, before '_sleeping_'.

That got Tsuna awake again, her eyes had snapped open and she had sat up. She was staring with a gasping mouth at Hibari who seemed to be asleep.

"HEEEEEEE! KYOYA, YOU PERVERT!"

A chuckle was the only thing Tsuna got as an answer.

CPR/KM: Please read and review!

Lilly: Heh, not bad...

Tsunayoshi: Heee!  
>Hibari: <em>chuckles<em>


End file.
